Honorary Titans
by xDamn
Summary: The Titans go to the Watchtower to take care of some business and then Beat Boy is dropped off at Mount Justice. Raven, Starfire, Beat Boy and the team. No set romantic relationships. Chapter two pending.


Something I put together to get out of my head.  
Im sorry for mistakes.  
2.5.14

Takes place after the time jump in YJ

I own nothing.

* * *

Firmly placed in between the towering forms of Cyborg and Starfire, Raven stared back at the founding members of the Justice League seated at top of the long 'U' shaped table. This trip to the Watchtower was annoying to say the least but necessary for change and understanding. Glancing behind Starfires form Beast Boy shifted under the steady gaze of the members.

"So have you made your decisions?" Batman rose from the table and addressed the members of the Teen Titans. This was it there was no turning back.

Feeling the resolve of her teammates Raven stepped forward as leader and representative of the Teen Titans and took her stand. "Yes we all have. Seeing as how Beast Boy has family connections with members of the League he will making his stance first." Looking slightly behind her Ravens eyes followed Beast Boy until he stood full attention at her side. Beast boy shot a glance towards Raven which she responded to with a nod and the tiniest of smiles.

"I have decided to take up the Leagues offer to be placed full time on The Team located in Happy Harbor." Beast Boy stated.

Nodding Batman shuffled the papers placed on the table before him. "Understood. Are there any other requests or questions you may have?"

"Is Miss Martian still an active member of the Team?"

"Indeed she is." Beast Boys question was answered by Martian Manhunter as he looked on the young changeling with acceptance.

"Then no further questions Batman." With that Beast Boy returned to the spot next to his former teammate without waiting for a response.

"Next Cyborg will give you his answer." Raven said drawing their attention from her green friend who was somberly standing abnormally close to Starfire.

The blue metal man stopped short behind Raven before speaking. "I accept your position on the Watchtower as head technician but my first loyalty is to the Titans. If the Titans ever request assistance they are my top priority regardless of what's going on in the tower. This is a non-negotiable condition."

Murmurs broke out between several members of the league. This was the greatest superhero organization in the world and some metal child was making non-negotiables with Batman of all people. Who... no what gave this Cyborg the right. To say many members of the League were appalled was an understatement.

The murmurs of the League steadily got louder until Batman spoke "Accepted." his orotund voice stopped all talking at once and left no room for arguments. Nodding Cyborg stepped back in line next to Starfire. Now Batman by far wasn't stupid and as he looked at the Titans leader he understood she wasn't either. Raven would never risk pulling Cyborg away from the Watchtower unless it was a crisis that would need the Leagues help anyway. If having that condition under his belt would put Cyborg at ease it was a small price to pay.

Dead eyes stared back at Batman it wasn't soon after that a voice just as dead came out of Raven. "Star?"

Starfire stepped forward but barely before speaking "If it were to be deemed okay I would like to go last. I do not quite know how to word my feelings on this matter as of yet." Her statement was addressed to Raven more than anything else. Starfire wasn't looking for permission from the League but from her leader and one of her oldest friends.

"Right." Superman stood matching Batmans stance and stared at Raven almost intimidatingly.

Smirking Raven took another step closer to the League members as she began to close the meeting. "I would like to thank the League for the offer to join but I must decline. I have a responsibility to a city and fellow teammates that look to me for guidance. I will not be leaving Jump City or the Titans."

"Yes. I couldn't have said it any better Raven." Starfire chimed as she took her place on Ravens right. " Jump City is my home it's where Titans Starfire was born and I intend to keep my home safe until I am no longer able to do so."

"Then I guess that leaves us with only two Titans." Superman said as he stepped away from his chair.

"Hn." Raven remarked hoping to remind him of several of the other Titans the League has stolen over the years.

"Seeing as this is the case Raven, Starfire would you consider being honorary members of the League?" Superman asked making his way towards the Titans with Batman trailing behind.

Raven considered briefly before accepting the offer. It couldn't hurt the Titans to have "friends" in higher places. Flanking the Titans Batman and Superman wrapped up the meeting by congratulating each of the Titans and handing each a League communication device.

"Meeting dismissed." Batman said as he and Superman returned to their seats.

Various members of the League exited the meeting room soon leaving its founding members and the Titans to make their final goodbyes.

* * *

"Rae...I think, I think I made a mistake. The Team their missions are cool and stuff and my sister... I've haven't seen her in so long. But it's not-"

"Home?" Raven placed a gentle hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "It's okay Beast Boy just breathe. You've made a great decision Miss Martian is important to you and you can't just give that up. Don't worry because even if we're not close to each other ...even if we aren't a team were still family right?"

The Titans didn't miss the uncertainty in Ravens voice or the panic that flashed across her eyes as she tried to reassure Beast Boy. So without missing a beat they were all entwined in a group hug.

"Yeah Rae were family. The best anyone could ever ask for." Beast Boy confirmed for them all.

The Leaguers continued to watch the Titans as they parted, talked and reassured one another.

Rubbing his neck Flash couldn't help but voice their thoughts." Guys do you think we did the right thing? I mean look at them. They all literally look broken."

"They're superheroes Flash and having powers comes with the cost of loss." Aquaman said running his hand through his hair.

"I guess."

"Cyborg."

In an instant the Titans stood in attention as if they weren't about to fall apart within moments. No emotions showed on any of the teens face as they gave Batman their full attention.  
With a sharp intake of breath Wonder Woman blanched at the sudden change in their demeanor.

"Batman." Cyborg responded with a nod of acknowledgement.

"Let me show you where you're going to be working." With that Batman exited the room and Cyborg followed without looking back just like Raven taught him.

He remembered their conversation...well a part of it from a long time ago. He had long forgotten the context but it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that he had remembered her advice. 'Don't look back..don't look back when theres so much to look forward to. I mean what's the point right? You don't have to look to know that all the important people, the people who love you are going to have your back until you hit that finish line. Regardless if you can see us or not were right behind you.' That was Raven, his teammate, his leader and his little sister. Cyborg didn't have to look back because he knew he'd see his family again soon, but right now he had a new lab to play with.

As the door to the conference room closed Wonder Woman placed her head into her hands. "Great Hera. What happened to these children. They're like soldiers. What have we done."

Manhunter looked from the Titans to his colleague and spoke with the same sadness he heard in her voice. "Long ago we made a mistake. A mistake that hardened the original Titans and caused them to become what they are now."

Before Wonder Woman had a chance to ask her question Superman gently flew to the Titans.

"So I guess its time to get you guys back to your respective homes." Superman said as he touched down.

"Actually Superman sir. Raven and I would like to accompany Beast Boy to his new residence to settle him in." Starfires statement was simply backed by a nod from Raven and a blush from Beast Boy.

Superman was slightly shocked. Both girls were acting like doting parents who were sending their child away for the first time. Not really what you expected from two of the top female heroes.

* * *

Kid Flash circled the training arena facing down Guardian. It'd been a while since hed been back to the cave let alone since he sparred. Lunging at Guardian Wally was met with a wide chest and a bear hug that immobilized him. Kid Flash was sorely out of practice.

"Recognized Beast Boy B19"  
"Recognized Honorary Titan Member T001"  
"Recognized Honorary Titan Member T002"

Struggling to get out of Guardians grasp Wally looked over his shoulder to the figures standing in front of the Zeta tubes. Dropping Wally Guardian stayed behind while the speedster ran up to the guests.

"Beast Boy its been awhile." Wally said while sticking out a fist. "Come back for a few more trial runs for the team?"

"Actually. Im here to stay." Beast Boy said giving a toothy grin. " Yeah well i'm going to find Megan and tell her the news."

Giving his former Titans a nod Beast Boy was off to find his adoptive sister leaving Wally with Raven and Starfire. It'd been almost seven years since he last seen them if they weren't so unforgettable they wouldn't have been recognizable. He looked over Starfire first and she looked like the embodiment of fire. She had grown her hair out, thick waves of curls tumbled down her back in and its ends seemed to be on fire. Her hair by itself almost seemed alive as it danced around her and complimented her radiant orange skin and emerald eyes. Starfires matured body now sported a new uniform in her usual purple. She wore a armorish looking deep purple crop top..or was it a bandeau under her violet jacket that reached the middle of her back. Her classic skirt was replaced with purple boy shorts with gray accents and Wally couldn't describe what she wore on her feet other than gray laced, purple steel toed combat boots that reached mid thigh.

Now Raven, Raven stood tall with a new arrogance Wally couldn't recognize. The hand on her hip and the confidence she held herself with would have made Wally doubt she was Raven if not for the cloak and the hood which her face hid in. Her cloak unlike in previous years was now white with the same pointed tipped hood. Through the opening created by her hand placement Wally looked at the garments beneath the cloak. She seemed to be wearing a sleeveless white leotard with a familiar golden utility belt securely placed around her hips and what looked like to be another black belt with red lining that seemed to glow like plasma dangling over the utility belt. A double belt combination? Wally didn't take Raven for a girl with that type of fashion sense. Like Starfire, Raven too had boots that reached mid thigh but hers were white heels which he assumed were steel toed as well. Along her porcelain like skin henna like tattoos peaked up from the opening of Ravens boot swirled around her visible thigh and presumably to her arms and glove covered hand.

"Starfire... Raven?" Wally croaked out through his surprise.

Gently Raven removed her hood letting violet locks escape to frame her face. No longer was Ravens bang parted but the locks were simply pushed to the right and tucked neatly behind her ear. The hair at the sides of her head seemed to be longer then the rest which Wally soon discovered was due to the fact that the back of her hair was cut short.

"Nice to see you too Kid Flash." Raven said as she made her way towards him.

"Raven! Long time no see." Wally returned her greeting but was caught off guard when Raven embraced him.

"OH YES! This is wonderful." Starfire screeched with glee.

Taking a step back before Wally had a chance to return the hug Raven moved out of the way making room for Starfire to lift Wally into the air and give him a bone crushing hug. Wallys yelp echoed through the cave. Raven gave a small sime towards the two and turned to make small talk with Guardian who had started to make his way towards the trio.

"Friend Kid Flash its wonderful to see you." Starfire said spinning around with him in her arms.

"Star... need ..air."

"Oh sorry." Starfire held Wally out at arms length slightly above her head taking the chance to analyze his civilian clothing.

"So what are you doing here?" Guardian asked Raven after their short introduction.

"Were just here to drop Beast Boy off as a permanent member of your team and settle him in." Raven responded mentally acknowledging the similarities between him and Cyborg.

"Oh I see. You're the family the little guy is always talking about."

The statement was brushed off with a nod as Ravens attention was drawn to the opening of a door.

"Put him down." And with that an arrow flew loose.  
"Pulso Retro."

* * *

Of course Raven sensed people approaching but she didn't think the first thing they would do upon entering the room would be to attack.

With great ease Ravens powers stopped the projectile in air snaked around it and crushed it into pieces before it reached its destination. Raven didn't take kindly to people trying to attack her friends. As for the spell with a flick of her wrist Raven negated it before it manifested in the physical world.

At the entrance of the area stood Artemis and Zatanna looking ready for a fight. Dropping Wally flat on his butt Starfire walked over to Ravens right and stared at the two girls on the other end of the training arena. If they wanted to start a fight they would get one.

Wally watched from the floor as Raven and Starfire stood in between the girls and him and Guardian. He also noticed the unnatural movement of Ravens cloak as it ruffled behind her and the way Starfire seemed to be outlined in green. This was going to be bad.

Diving forward Wally stumbled and pushed through Raven and Starfire effectively grabbing control over the situation. "Arty, Zatanna stand down these are my friends."

Raven, still glowing with power, watched as the blond who she presumed was Arty judging by her quick compliance to KF's request lowered her bow and placed the arrow back in its case. But the other one Zatanna still remained in attack position with her arms raised.

"Sorry Wally...we heard the yelp and thought you were in trouble. Plus Zatanna didn't have a good feeling.." Artemis trailed off eyeing the two bright females that stood behind her boyfriend.

" What do you mean Zatanna had a bad feeling." Wally wined making his way over to the two.

"That girl. In the white. Theres something wrong with her." Zatanna said as she stared at Raven.

" Zatanna I said stand down. They're friends."

"Well if they're friends why don't they stand down first?" Zatanna said challenging the speedster.

"Zatanna stand down or else I'll make you stand down. Not cool." A new voice tore through the tension in the room as Beast Boy entered with Megan at his side.

Zatanna along with the members of the Team cringed at the harshness in Beast Boy's voice. Zatanna slowly lowered her hands but kept her eyes focused on Raven.

"Good. Now Team Titans, Titans Team." Beast Boy said with a toothy grin. "Rae, Star. Id both like you to meet my adoptive sister Megan." He said lightly jogging towards the two. Raven powered down first followed by Starfire and allowed Beast Boy to drag them closer to the Team with Guardian following behind.

"Miss Martian correct?" Raven said sticking her hand out for a shake.

"Yes. And you're Raven the leader of the Teen Titans." Megan

Artemis scoffed. "I didn't know the Teen Titans consisted of two members. I know many of your members transferred but jeez."

Starfire rolled her eyes at Artemis. "Let me help your ignorance. Raven is the leader of 168 various active members across the galaxy and alternate universes."

"What thats impossible. How could you control so many members." Artemis gaped out staring at the two Titans.

"Do you ever wonder why we never changed our names from the Teen Titans even though Star and I are in our twenties?" Raven asked addressing the Team. "I don't know about you but controlling teens is impossible, completely controlling 168 ...not my style. The Teen Titans don't control its members. The Titans help its members hone, control and develop their powers and show them how to effectively survive in society as a metahuman. Each member has a communication device that they use to call for help in any situation. Although we only have two main Titan towers they are home to many of the members. If trouble arises we call on members whose powers will be the most logical to the situation. The Titans isn't a league of superpowered bullies with hero complexes."

"What Raven here is trying to say is that the Titans are family. From birth to death all 168 members are responsible for one another regardless of affiliation with good or evil." Beast Boy said trying to clarify.

"What do you mean regardless of affiliation?" Megan asked with a look of mortification across her face.

"I mean that if you're a villain or hero a brother is still a brother." Beast Boy said shrugging off her astonishment.

"Thats... amazing actually." Artemis said as she played with the ends of her hair.

Noticing the slight fall of his girlfriends mood he snaked an arm around her waist and held her close.

"But that doesn't explain you. Actually this whole thing sounds like a cult. All to benefit your leader demonic leader over there." Zatanna said earning gasps all across the room.

"Yeah thats right I remember you Raven. You, you were the one who came to the League all those years ago asking for help."

Raven nodded. "Yes. And I believe I have you to thank for that rejection. If I remember well your exact words were " you can't trust a demon."

Beast Boy and Starfire stared at Raven in shock, this wasn't a story they ever heard before. It clicked to them that this was why when they first met Raven she was so closed and so afraid of being rejected. The last hope of the world, the saviors of the planet turned down a young begging demi-demon because of a sorceress who thought she knew everything. Starfire was outraged and it showed through her brightly glowing eyes whilst Beast Boys rage was voiced in the form of growling.

"Zatanna. Raven has saved Jump City and the world many times. Youre so wrong its unbeliveable who knew you of all people could be so close minded. Raven is a friend, a hero, a mentor ...and ...and shes family. I was a part of the Titans once too and I will vouch for all 168 of them because if Raven trusts them so do I. And if you're not going to trust her you might as well just leave for today because this .. you ... its not acceptable." Wally made no room for arguments and his sudden outburst frightened both Zatanna and the girl under his arm.

"Well... Raven, Starfire let me show you to the living room." Megan said leading the group of Guardian, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire away leaving the other three behind.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Guardian asked as he looked on at Raven and Megan levitating in lotus position behind the couch.

"Oh they're both telepathic so they're probably doing a weird mind linking thing." Beast Boy said showing Starfire around the kitchen.

In reality Raven was taking a walk down a long white pathway with memories floating above her. Megan and Raven had come to the agreement that they would tell each other all the important details of their lives and share their memories in order to ensure what was beast for Beast Boy. Raven thoroughly looked through Megans mental arena before deciding that it was her turn to share. As the scenery turned black and Ravens memory clips took the place of Megans Raven decided to tell the true story of Beast Boy's abilities. Yes Miss Martian was responsible for turning him green but his shape shifting ability was long ago given to him by his parents in an attempt to save their child's life.

It wasn't long before the newest members of the Team made their way to the living room and gathered to learn more about their new guests. Raven and Megan had long before finished their session and were chatting on the couch with Starfire as Guardian and Beast Boy played video games. Wally and Artemis were in the kitchen making calls for pizza noticing the younger members wander into the room.

Blue Beetle, Impulse, Rocket, Robin, Guardian,Lagoon Boy, Beast Boy and Wonder Girl sat on the floor facing the couch. Their attention devoted to Starfire and Raven who sat on the couch with Megan on the far right and Superboy to the far left with Wolf.

Raven looked down at the members before her before speaking. "So its story time I guess?"

A red covered hand shot into the air before Raven could say another word. "Hey are you really THE RAVEN of the TEEN TITANS AND IS THAT STARFIRE. Oh by the way my name is Impulse but you can call me Bart if you like. Is it true that the both of you have really cool powers and stuff and is Starfire really actually super strong? Can I shake your hands please?" The speedster spoke so fast that it took a full minute for Raven to correctly process his words.

Sticking her hand out for a shake Raven began her response " Hello Bart its really nice to meet you. My name is really Raven and this is really Starfire and we are both original members of the Teen Titans." Shaking both Raven and Starfires hands Impulse almost swooned.

Going on with her introduction Raven demonstrated her powers by levitating Impulse into the air.

"This is so crash. I might faint."

Raven gently put him back on the floor while Starfire demonstrated her strength by lifting the couch and everyone that was sitting on before calmly placing it back on the floor. Raven and Starfire took turns telling the Team about the Titans leaving a few of their adventures out here and there. Beast Boy remained soundless on the floor with a childlike look of glee as he watched his friends flawlessly told the stories of the past. He was really going to miss his orange alien and his grumpy magic user, but he'd go visit home as often as he could.

For two hours or so the Team remained entranced by the stories but when the stories came to an end everyone even the older members were in a significantly better mood.

"Was Nightwing really like that?" Robin said snickering at the memory of his older brother.

"Yes Nightwing used to have hair that looked very much like a chicken butt." Starfire replied with enthusiasm before bursting into a fit of giggles with Robin.

"Hey Star don't encourage that."

Nobody besides Artemis and Wally could have told you when exactly Nightwing walked into the room but there he was leaning on the kitchen island next to Wally.

Raven and Starfire frowned.

Seven years worth of turmoil brewing.

* * *

Impulse dropped onto his bed staring at his ceiling Titan communicator in his hand. A gift from the leader herself. Meeting Raven and Starfire today had been completely overwhelming and surreal. Draping an arm over his eyes he recalled what he'd learned in school all those years ago.

**_Jump City the last to fall in the face of the Reach Apocalypse._**

**_Leader falls for 500 members to live._**

**_Rebels and Riots in Jump after the fall of the Raven._**

* * *

IF YOU SEE A MISTAKE FEEL FREE TO TELL ME  
IF I DIDNT EXPLAIN WELL ENOUGH TELL ME ABOUT THAT TOO  
IF YOU WANT ME TO ADD A SCENE BETWEEN PEOPLE JUST TELL ME AND ILL CAN SEE WHAT I CAN DO

ANY QUESTIONS JUST ASK

Please and Thank You

Notes and such.

The line breaks I wanted to use go poof so thats why theres that annoying long line if anyone knows how to fix that please help.

If people actually like the story ill split it into a few chapters and elaborate on the belt Raven is wearing and ill talk about the new members of the Titans.

Yes the story skips around a lot.

You may want to look up some things up like Beast Boys origin or the Raven and Zatanna thing.

I just added my own spin to a few things.


End file.
